1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body structure for mounting a washer tank to a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional vehicle body structure, various functional parts are included in an engine compartment with a limited space, and a washer tank is one of such various functional parts. It has been suggested that such a washer tank not only reserves washer solution but also functions as a buffer at the time of a vehicle collision (for example, as disclosed in JPH02-103820 U).
However, there has been a problem that, if a washer tank is disposed in vicinity of other functional parts such as a lamp body, the washer tank comes in contact with the lamp body even at the time of a light collision so that the lamp body may be damaged and needed to be replaced.
To counter this problem, the present invention has an object to provide a vehicle body structure for mounting a washer tank to a vehicle body, which prevents a functional part in vicinity of the washer tank from being damaged when contacting the washer tank at the time of a light collision.